


Lovely

by starlight1721



Series: Birthday Presents [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, OOCness, Romance, romanogers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 18:23:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11583603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlight1721/pseuds/starlight1721
Summary: A Romanogers SongficSong: Lovely by MinerBy Tia, for Nat's birthday.Happy birthday, Nat!!Warning: May contain OOCness, fluff, me trying to work with the MCU canon, shade-throwing at Brucetasha and StevexSharon, and/or Romanogers feels. I am not responsible for any damage to your limbs, organs, and/or feels. Enjoy~!





	Lovely

_You never asked me, and I never wanted more_

_I like your sweet dreams, but I’ve been in love before..._

Dressed in loose everyday clothes, Steve Rogers looked around the mall. _Why here?..._ he wondered. A young man and woman, clearly dating, walked by, and Steve caught himself frowning. Sharon had cut things off with him recently; given that he was trying to keep a low profile or else be in serious trouble with the UN, Steve understood. Besides, Sharon was young and well, even if he looked it Steve just plain wasn't. They had different goals and outlooks and he wondered why on Earth he'd kissed her in the first place sometimes. Still, even when you're Captain America and know it's coming, being broken up with is no fun experience.

He shook the thoughts away and looked at his phone. Natasha, whom he had managed to keep in touch with through everything going on, had sent an urgent text message to meet him at this mall, with little explanation. She was a wonderful friend, and regardless of the care it took them both to not compromise himself in doing so Steve had managed to keep in touch with her. It was a nice escape, and Steve often wished they weren't entangled in the mess that was the Avengers right now.

"Hello stranger," said a familiar voice. Steve looked up to find himself face-to-face with Natasha Romanova herself.

_\--You never told me, but I know how these things go_

_\--I like your deep sea, even when it overflows~_

"What's the situation?" Steve asked her.

Natasha raised an eyebrow as if the question were stupid.

"You, Steve," she said at last. "You've been way too mopey since Sharon dumped you, and if someday Tony finds out where you are from me I don't want him just seeing a bunch of sad I-need-post-breakup-advice texts, so I'm taking you out on a date."

"Date?" said Steve, raising his eyebrows and almost forgetting to be insulted over what Nat had gotten out of his texts. A suspicious part of Steve's brain reminded him that this was Black Widow.

Natasha seemed to guess at his thoughts. "Tony doesn't know I'm here with you, so you don't need to worry that I'm just here for information."

"Good to know," Steve replied. "...Are you sure this is a good idea, Nat?"

"Why not?" Natasha replied with a tone of humor. "At best we'll have a nice afternoon that helps you move on from Sharon, and at worst we wind up dating each other. We'll see how it goes."

"...What about Bruce?"

Natasha shrugged. "What _about_ Bruce?"

"Ah."

_La la la la~ You've got my heartstrings_

_\--La la la la~ Well ain't that something~?_

_La la la la~ Your love won't change me..._

_\--La la la la~ Well I think that's lovely~_

"...You're sure you're not oversimplifying this, Nat?" Steve asked. "None of our relationships have been very long-term..."

"True," said Natasha, guiding him to a nearby arcade. "But it's worth a try. Besides, this date's barely started."

They paid for game passes and stepped inside. As the afternoon wore on, Steve caught himself glancing at Nat when she didn't seem to be looking and even caught her doing the same once or twice. He felt his heart twinge every time, and wondered if maybe he had feelings for Natasha he hadn't really noticed before. Should he even be in a relationship? His track record didn't bode well, and he couldn't help but worry that he would hurt himself again, or worse, hurt Nat. _But if you don't give love a chance,_ he reminded himself, _you'll just end up lonely for God-knows-how-long...._

Unbeknownst to him, Natasha's thoughts weren't so different, and so she decided to do something about them.

After the arcade, the two went to a bookstore, and pretended to review some books there in their best impressions of overly-stuffy literature scholars. From there they got some ice cream and began to make their way back to the meeting point. Natasha was pleased with her work; Steve looked much more relaxed now.

"Thanks Nat," he said. "This afternoon was a nice change of pace."

"Then we should do it again sometime," she said, her expression serious.

There was a pause. Steve looked at the ground.

"Look, Nat, I think you're wonderful, but I've been down this road before."

Nat raised an eyebrow, looking amused. "Have you? With me? That's funny, I don't remember that. Maybe Fury has a case file on it I can refer to."

Steve chuckled. "I'm just saying-"

"Well I wish you'd stop saying! Since when does Captain Goddamn America doubt himself?"

"It's not that I doubt myself. But I know I can't give you what you're looking for, Nat."

"Well maybe I'm not making myself clear, Steve!" Natasha protested. "I've been looking for you!"

_Oh...._

_You've got my heartstrings~_

_\--Well ain't that something~?_

There was a long moment where both blushed, unsure of what to say.

"...You know," Steve finally said. "Even if we were to...start dating, it wouldn't change my mind about the Accords."

"I'd be disappointed if it did."

"...What if tensions flare up between me and Tony again?"

"If that happens, we'll think of something, I'm sure-"

"And what if you leave, and go somewhere remote, and-"

"Oh, I'll find some excuse to drag you along," She gave a smile, a genuine one rather than her more common Widow smirk.

Steve decided she was most lovely when she smiled like that.

_I think you’re lovely_

_\--I think you love me_

_I think you’re lovely_

_\-- And I think you love me_

_I think you’re lovely_

_\-- But I think you love me_

_I think you’re lovely_

_\--I think you love me~_

 .

 .

.

_~The End~_

(or is it?)

 

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
